


STX69 the rogue sentry bot

by PMR1



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMR1/pseuds/PMR1
Summary: I don't know, you want to fuck a sentry bot? have one as a girlfriend? here you go.
Relationships: Male human/Female sentry bot





	STX69 the rogue sentry bot

""STX69" That was the designation given to a rogue sentry bot roaming the wastes as of late, you'd heard stories of it but thought it just the ramblings of some drunken raider.She apparently was a malfunctioning sentry bot that had a nuclear flail on a chain and was going around asking men if they found her desirable, unsurprisingly nobody had answered yes to a giant hulking three legged machine with rotary cannons and missle launchers in addition to the batshit crazy makeshift nuke on a rope it made, "how the fuck did it even make that?" you wondered. But then again you knew this was all bullshit anyways so you chuckled and downed another Vims. Feeling the radiation start to pour in your gut from so many Vims you decide to head on out, When suddenly the town siren goes off, you wonder what the fuck it could be this time, Giant crabs? Lizards? Geckos? "The loony robot synths?" The report comes over the speaker of a roaming sentry bot with insane demands. Everybody else heads inside and bolts their doors, you think it's the local trickster having fun on the loudspeaker. "OH, ROAMING SENTRY BOT WITH DEMANDS HUH? STX 69 RIGHT? VERY FUNNY JERRY" You decide to head out the front gate

"Although you arm yourself with your 9mm pistol just incase a radroach or stray mirelurk is wandering around.It's a 9mm from the west coast that you had to pay a pretty bottlecap in shipping to get, nothing fancy by their standards but compared to the junk weapons around here it definitely stands out, and is infinitely more reliable. As you step out the gate you take a look around, you don't see anything of course beyond some debris floating in the wind, you chuckle to yourself and decide to head back in. But before you can fully make it in you hear an odd high pitched signal of sorts, the kind of thing you'd hear when a factory belt emergency stops, and you can hear faintly from behind you "MALE IDENTIFIED WITH THERMAL SENSORS, ENCLOSING IN ON LOCATION NOW". You turn around surely but slowly and see it's red glare from it's face plate, it wasn't some joke, it was a giant hulking sentry bot coming towards you, you draw your pistol, it unsheathes the legendary flail you heard about and it starts making beeping noises, you know now you're fucked. "ATTENTION MALE, HOLSTER YOUR WEAPON OR FACE OBLITERATION, YOUR COOPERATION WOULD BE APPRECIATED", you weigh your options mentally and decide you'd rather see what she has in store then be turned into the next new flavor of tuna at the cannery."

"You drop your pistol to the ground in fear of being more soup then man if you don't. "THANK YOU FOR COOPERATING, LETHAL FORCE DISENGAGED" Her notable flail stops it's beeping and goes down to her side where it's hitched on a unique scrap straddle. As she gets closer and closer you find yourself becoming increasingly sweaty, to the point even the sentry bot takes notice. "ELEVATED PERSPIRATION DETECTED, EASE YOURSELF MALE, I AM NOT HERE FOR VIOLENCE, IN FACT QUITE THE OPPOSITE". You wonder what she means by that until you think back to the story of how she just wants a male, could this really be happening? As she's nearly right in front of you, the red light from her visor is blinding and causes you to shield your eyes. "APOLOGIES MALE, LOWERING THERMAL RAYS" Her red glare is no longer blinding you in the face now at least. But tracing the line of sight reveals her eye beams are now on your crotch, you wonder "is this thing seriously interested in my junk?"

" upon noticing this you start to get a slight erection, and the robots gaze seems to intensify to the point it's actually burning a slight hole in your crotch, "Uh, miss? you're kind of burning me" she takes note of this and shuts off her rays "APOLOGIES, IT IS MY GOAL TO MAKE SURE YOUR REPRODUCTIVE ROD STAYS FULLY FUNCTIONAL" Reproductive rod? Odd way of saying your dick but then again she is a robot. She gets close enough to be in arms length and opens up her arms, you flinch but all that happens is she wraps her arms around you, it's kind of like being in a very large straight jacket made of metal. "PLEASE MOVE ALONG UNTIL WE HAVE REACHES OUR DESTINATION" she pushes you along while having you in that embrace. making it so if you fall too far behind you feel her "breasts" (which are actually quite comfortable so you find yourself leaning into them somewhat) until you're in front of an old army guard post garage."

"WE HAVE ARRIVED" Upon saying this she lifts her arms, you assume this is the go ahead to move out of her tight clutch and move into the garage. Once both of you are inside she presses a button and the garage door closes, but this garage door seems oddly extra layered with some sort of cloth. You're curious so you ask a sarcastic joke "That cloth isn't to mask my sounds of being killed, right?" She slowly turns around and her red light blares again as she loudly states "NO, THEY ARE TO SOUNDPROOF THE SOUNDS OF OUR MATING" You gulp

"Mating? You ask her as she backs into a charging station in the corner. "YES, YOU HAVE BEEN REQUISITIONED FOR THE PURPOSE OF ANSWERING A QUESTION, AND DEPENDING ON YOUR ANSWER, FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS" You have a pretty good idea what this question is, but you ask anyways "what's the question?" A few moments pass before she speaks, but this time in a lower tone then usual, almost as if she's embarassed to say it, which is weird, you've never heard a sentry bot in a non deafening volume "Do you find this form attractive?"

"The wheels in your head start to turn, this sentry bot is asking if you find her sexy, out loud the only thing that comes out is "What?", This seems to anger her and her red lights come out at full blast, and she says with the usual sentry bot demanding volume "ARE YOUR AUDITORY MUSCLES DAMAGED? I ASKED IF YOU FIND MY FORM ATTRACTIVE?"

"A bit scared now, but understanding that saying that might seem offensive, you give her a good look over, you start with her face and realize it's just a regular sentry bot face, but it's not exactly anything terrifying, it's just a visor place where she sees from. You tell her that her face doesn't frighten you and that you're used to it now. "YOU ARE ACCUSTOMED TO MY VISOR NOW?" you shake your head, for some reason this makes smoke come out of her back area, you think maybe that's her version of being excited."

You look further down at her chest and notice she does actually have breasts, as you felt when you were being escorted here, you try to look at them more closely but you're afraid to get closer to her. She notices you looking at them and asks "DO YOU REQUIRE FURTHER INSPECTION? She lifts the grey metal plate to reveal fully sillicone breasts, that look entirely realistic, so damn realistic you forget you're looking at a robot and kind of think of sticking your dick between them. "Those are some seriously sexy tits" "APPRECIATION REGISTERED, THANK YOU MATE" Yeah no problem, you deserve it, wait did it just call you mate?"

"You shake it off, and look further down again, this time at her mid section, surprisingly it's well toned as if she has muscle, you've never told anyone else this before but you found the idea of a girl who could kick your ass as well as protect it insanely arousing. "you've got fantastic abs" "THANK YOU, THEY WERE MODELED AFTER THE MOST CAPABLE FEMALE OF DEFENSE, YOU WILL BE DEFENDED CLOSELY TOO"

"YOU HAVE DEMONSTRATED A KEEN EYE AND ARE WORTHY OF BEING MY MATE, DO YOU ACCEPT THIS RESPONSIBLITY?" "Huh? what do you mean mate?" "YOU WILL BE MY PARTNER FOR SEXUAL INTERCOURSE" "But how? you don't even have a place for me to stick it" "OF COURSE I DO, OBSERVE" (she lifts up her middle plate to reveal a fully modeled and soaking silicone vagina) "I HAVE BEEN READY TO ACCEPT YOUR SEED FOR QUITE SOME TIME, MATE, ARE YOU READY TO ENGAGE? OR SHOULD I ACTIVATE MY FLAIL?" "You don't need to do that, i'm willing to have sex with you on my own, your body has gotten me more then aroused enough" "THIS IS GOOD NEWS, YOU ARE THE FIRST MALE WHO HAS APPRECIATED MY MODIFICATIONS, I WILL KEEP YOU AND RIDE YOU UNTIL WE BOTH CLIMAX, COME HERE" "You start to slowly move your way towards her, as she lifts her arms once again, and lowers them, leaving you only inches away from her dripping cunt" "DROP YOUR PANTS MALE, PREPARE TO FUCK ME"

you do as she asks and drop your pants, your erection as hard as it could possibly be now mere inches away from her pussy, which is emanating is a giant heat wave" "PLEASE, ENTER ME AND BE GENTLE, IT IS MY FIRST TIME" you push your cock inside her and feel an immense wave of pleasure, it's so soft and slick, you feel like you're going to cum immediately, you manage to stick your entire dick in and hear a KATHUNK" "what was that?" "MY PLEASURE SENSOR GOING OFF, PLEASE, KEEP GOING" "you start to thrust inside her, with more and more lubricant being dispensed each time you do. Suddenly you start to hear low pitched whirs coming from her visor 

"I'M....FEEELING......GOOOOD." "I'm getting pretty close, i think i'm about to cum. "I AM ABOUT TO CLIMAX AS WELL, PLEASE SPEED UP TO SYNCHRONIZE WITH ME" "you do as you're told, you thrust as hard as you've ever thrust inside a robots vagina, finally you explode inside of her, your balls emptying and seed pouring into her pussy. "Aaaaaah, my god i'm cumming so hard!" "I-I-I LOVE YOU MATE"

"You're not sure what to feel, but you tell her" "I love you too, baby" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" A giant puft of smoke comes out of her backside. "Are you okay?" "THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I HAVE EVER BEEN TOLD I WAS LOVED, MATE, I AM EXPERIENCING A PLEASURE OVERLOAD" "As you try to take your cock out of her still glowing warm pussy, she locks her arms around you" "PLEASE MATE, DO NOT LEAVE, LET US STAY EMBRACED FOR A LITTLE BIT, I WISH TO KEEP YOUR FLUIDS INSIDE" "You decide to listen to her, besides, being snuggled by a giant robot woman isn't the worse thing that could happen to you, right?"


End file.
